


Это не озеро, это океан

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Это не озеро, это океан

\- Знаешь, в чем разница между мной и тобой? Я не боюсь быть в центре внимания.

В этом месте бессмысленно бороться с темнотой. Оно состоит из темноты. Но эта тьма, она осязаемая; черные сгустки со свистом проносятся мимо, от их ледяных, скользких прикосновений всё холодеет внутри. Пальцы крепко сжимают фонарик, другая рука, кажется, стала одним целым с рукоятью пистолета. 

\- Я – лучшее, что в тебе есть, Алан. Неужели ты до сих пор этого не понял? Я – тот, кем ты мог бы стать без твоих мигреней, творческих кризисов, без твоей слабости.

Мужчина резко оборачивается; он готов поклясться, что всего секунду назад ощутил на своей шее чужое дыхание. Никого. Свет фонарика, который едва мерцает из-за сгустившихся вокруг теней, выхватывает лишь кусок пустоты. 

\- Кстати… Я говорил тебе, что вот-вот собираюсь навестить Элис? Она у нас такая красивая. Правда, немного поистрепалась от горя за эти два года, но, думаю, твоё… наше возвращение из мертвых её подбодрит. 

\- Тронешь её хоть пальцем… Я найду – слышишь?! – найду и прикончу тебя, сукин сын!

По вискам струится холодный пот, кровь гулко шумит в ушах – или это шумит темная сущность, скользящая вокруг? Все это уже было много раз, с поправкой на то, что теперь Скрэтч не блефовал. Алан упускал драгоценные шансы, что-то делал не так, недостаточно старался, но в итоге всё сводилось к одному: эта возможность остановить его шизофреничное альтер-эго была последней. Уэйк знал, что Элис и всех, кого он любил, разделяло со Скрэтчем несколько жалких минут. 

\- Что? Да ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, дружище! А уж Элис как обрадуется! Спорим, ты и сам не помнишь, когда в последний раз спал со своей женой? Но ты не подумай, я всё прекрасно понимаю. Трудно удержаться, когда шлюхи говорят: «Я ваша самая большая поклонница, мистер Уэйк!». Помнишь ту девицу, которой я перерезал горло? Она говорила то же самое. Это было так… мило.

Все это время он пытался идти на голос. Готов был выслушивать от Скрэтча любую чертову болтовню, лишь бы вычислить его местонахождение. Сгустки темноты недовольно шипели и разлетались в стороны от луча фонарика.

\- Давай, ублюдок, покажись, если ты такой смелый!

\- Скоро. Мы встретимся очень скоро, - насмешливо произнёс голос над самым его ухом. – Это не озеро, это – океан? Ну так плыви, Алан. Только учти: под водой никогда не наступит утро. Я могу делать это с тобой до бесконечности.

Мужчина падает, едва успевая выставить перед собой руки. Под ним – холодная, пыльная земля аризонского каньона. Ладони в свежих ссадинах пекут, в голове гудит как после дикой попойки. Скрэтч снова забросил Алана в этот каньон, где много раз все начиналось и заканчивалось по одному и тому же сценарию, снова запустил всё по кругу. А значит, это последний шанс, пока он не добрался до Элис и Барри. Значит, пора выбираться отсюда.


End file.
